The Declassified Adventures of Caine Soren
by Hayley Who
Summary: Just stories of Caine's Adventures rated T for language and some themes.
1. Numbing The Pain

**The [Declassified] Adventures of Caine Soren **

**Numbing the Pain.

* * *

**

**Caine Soren has many adventures. A lot of which go untold, but now they're being revealed ;)

* * *

**

Caine had heard from others that it would work it would take his mind of things._ It will numb the hunger _they had said. He looked at the bottle of alcohol in his hand. _Am I really going to do this? _He asked himself. It's not like he would get in trouble from anyone now, but for some reason he was still shaking.

"Are you gonna do this, or are ya going to stare at the bottle all night?" Drake said. He was on his second already. They had only found the alcohol half an hour ago stashed in the old teacher's lounge. Caine sighed and unscrewed the lid and started drinking, and didn't stop. Things started to merge together and Caine's brain became fuzzy and he couldn't think straight, he didn't like that, but he liked that it did numb the hunger like everyone had said. He was slowly becoming tipsy every time he got up for another bottle he fell and Drake had laughed. So Caine put his palms toward the bottle and nothing happened. He looked at his hands in confusion then anger. _Are my powers gone? _Was all he could think. When he gave up on his powers- too distracted by the thought of more alcohol – that's when Diana walked in.

"What the _hell_ are you doing Caine?" Diana asked fuming.

"Diana! Come join the party!" Caine's words slurred together. Diana shot an accusing look at Drake.

"Drake, why did you make him do this?" Diana told Drake.

"Hey! I didn't, it was entirely his decision, now go or join in before I whip you." Drake was also slurring his words. Diana looked at both of them; they were both smiling, that was something she hasn't seen for a while. She felt the pang of hunger pains in her stomach and thought about the others saying it numbs the pain. And with that in mind she took Caine up on his offer and drunk.

"Whoooo!" Caine cheered.

"C'mon Diana, you can do better than that! Chug, chug, chug!" Drake yelled.

_2 hours later_

After the all the dancing, singing, and falling over, Drake, Diana & Caine started feeling woozy. They started throwing up, well trying to, but with nothing in their stomachs they were just gagging and the numbing feeling faded and had left them feeling worse than ever.

_The next day_

Diana woke up the next day next to Caine & Drake on the ground of his room she was wearing her usual clothes but also a green feather boa as well. She had never seen it before in her life. Drake woke up with his head on the cold ground, feet on Caine's bed and no memory what so ever of last night. And Caine woke up with his head on Diana's leg, a sick feeling in his stomach and wearing a blue dress. _WTF? _He thought. He went to get up but his head throbbed they all felt worse than ever. "What happened?" Diana asked groggily shaking Caine's head of her leg.

"I don't know, but never again" Caine answered. Drake just moaned. Caine looked around the room, _I really need a cleaner_, he thought.

* * *

_Tell me what you think, should i keep going with random adventures, or should i stop now_

_Thank You._

_-hippychiKK_


	2. Cheese Rings, Starfish and Computer Jack

**The [Declassified] Adventures of Caine Soren.**

**Cheese rings, starfish, and Computer Jack.

* * *

**

**Okay, thanks to the reviewers and favourite-ers of this story:**

**narufanT, Fizzylly , Caris L .Clearwater , ****x-KeybladerInTheDark-x**** ,****Hyperactive Lioness

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Okay I forgot my disclaimer in the last story so here goes: Michael Grant owns Gone, and all that jazz that goes with it, and I, do not.

* * *

**

"Caine, Caine, Caine" Diana _tsk_ed "You and I both know you won't do this, you're not game." she said as she put the drugs in her mouth that she had found in a classroom.

"Really? Give it here." He commanded. Diana passed him the drug and he took it with a grimace and put it in his mouth and nearly gagged trying to get it down. Diana laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. It didn't take long before the effects kicked in.

_A little while later_

Caine had cheese rings on each of his fingers which he had them stashed away for a special occasion. Diana and Caine were laughing hysterically at a D.V.D documentary of marine animals.

"Hahahaha! Caine look it's a _star_fish!" Diana laughed uncontrollably with Caine joining in. Diana and Drake were completely out of it now, laughing and singing. Then Computer Jack walked in.

"Jack! Jacky Boy! Jack-man! Mr. Computer Guy." Caine greeted him. Computer Jack looked confused.

"Uh, Caine, are you O.K?" Jack asked, looking worried. Caine burst out in laughter.

"Of course I am, you silly billy." Caine said lightly punching Jack's arm. "You gotta try this Jack!" He said offering him the drug.

"What is that? No Caine! Did you take that?" Jack said as he pulled the drug from Caine's tight grip.

"C'mo-oon Jacky, try it, it's fun." Caine persisted

"Listen Caine, pull it together. I don't care how fun it is I'm not going to do it, and neither should you." Jack asked summing up all his courage.

"It won't hurt Jack." Diana intruded. She walked up to him slowly. Even when she was high she knew good old computer Jack couldn't resist her. When she reached him she caressed his cheek, then she put the drug in his mouth.

_Another while later._

It was a funny thing, seeing Computer Jack high. But he still just talked about computers but now, a lot faster.

"Jack, just shut up!" Diana finally snapped. "No one cares about your computer talk!" Caine and Jack just started laughing.

_Waking up._

Diana, Caine and Computer Jack all awoke the next day on Caine's floor. Cheese rings were everywhere. Caine got up first with a cloudy mind, a sore jaw and no memory of the night that passed_. Great, not again, _Caine thought.

* * *

_Idea's for Caine's next adventure any one? Nearly anything will do._

_Thank you all. _

_(:_


	3. Caine's Secret Love

**The [Declassified] adventures of Caine Soren.**

**Caine's secret love.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Michael Grant owns Gone and all that jazz. I do not. Stephenie Meyer (yes you read right) owns the twilight saga and all that jazz. I do not.**

**Again Thanks to everyone for reviewing favourite-ing and what not,**

**

* * *

**

Caine sat in his lounge chair in his room, tears streaming down his face as he read on. He flipped through the pages quickly reading like a mad person. "Edward! How could you? Come back!" He screamed at the lifeless book. "Don't leave her with Jacob!" He whimpered. Diana must have heard him screaming, thinking he was having another nightmare, she rushed into his room.

"Caine, Caine, wake up. You okay?" She whispered. She turned on the lights and saw Caine's _Team Edward_ tee shirt hidden under his usually zipped up jacket.. "What are you doing- are you, you're not." She shook her head. "You're not reading _New moon_, are you?" Caine blushed.

"Umm, no, well, maybe" He stuttered.

"You're crying?" She asked in astonishment.

"NO!" He said as he wiped away his tears.

"No way! You are! The Fearless Leader gets reduced to tears due to vampire werewolf love triangle." She said laughing.

"Shhhh! Diana keep it down." Caine whispered loudly.

"And by the way, team Edward really?" She asked.

"Well, duh! I mean Jacob is just annoying!" Caine vented. Diana raised her eyebrows.

"What? No, Edward is the annoying one, I mean just bite her!" Now it was Caine's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be caught dead reading twilight." Caine challenged.

"True. But I say a lot of things." Diana said.

"You've read them?"

"Yep, twice." Diana said beaming proudly. Caine smiled at her. "Hey, have you seen the movie yet?" She asked.

"Unfortunately not." Caine answered sadly

"Well, why are we here? I've got it playing in my room." Diana said. She led Caine into her room; Caine has never been in her room. Caine's eyes widened as he walked into her room. Twilight merchandise was everywhere, on the walls on her shelves scattered on the floor. Caine was amazed. He loved it. Diana and Caine sat down in front of her T.V and watched their favourite movie.

* * *

**Okay that was weird but I really needed to do it, I thought it'd be funny. It was funnier in my head though Hahahaha. Thank you all. AND any one got ideas or suggestions for Caine's next epic adventure. Not that this story wasn't really an adventure.**


	4. Dancing Caine

**The [Declassified] Adventures of Caine Soren.**

**Dancing Caine

* * *

**

**Note: I hope you all know by now but these stories are completed OOC and completely out there and they are supposed to be, I intended them that way (just thought I'd put that out there)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone, Michael Grant does, I don't own Love Game, Lady GaGa ;)does.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and or reviewed this story, you's are awesome fo' sho'. Dedication: Mel Mellark for giving me this idea. (:

* * *

**

Caine Soren stared at Sydney in disbelief_. I can't believe I'm here,_ he thought. Sydney, a girl just a year younger than him attended Coates academy (prior to the FAYZ, of course.) and she had started this dance class that Caine, somehow ended up there.

"Okaaay, everyone now follow these steps." Sydney called enthusiastically to the twenty or so other people that were there. Sydney started with some ridiculous stretches. Caine smirked at everyone trying to copy her moves, especially Computer Jack, Caine could not help it any more, and he burst out in non-stop laughter. "Caine!" Sydney shrieked. Caine started laughing hysterically again. "Mr. Soren," Sydney yelled "Join in now and stop laughing or I will make you dance in front of _everyone."_ She threatened. Caine straightened up. "Good, now here we go!" She said enthusiastically.

"Okay!" Caine said with extra verve as he clapped his hands together sarcastically. Sydney's eye brows shot up and she restarted the music.

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick; I wanna take a ride in your disco stick.**_

As the lyrics blared out of the speaker Caine smirked and that sent him into silent hysterics. _Thank God Diana is not here_, he thought to himself. Caine just started to get into the dance.

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick; I wanna take a ride in your disco stick.**_

Then without warning Drake appeared around the corner Caine froze, horror struck. He ducked behind some random nine year old kid, who was obviously not big enough to hide behind.

"Nice tights Caine." Drake remarked and winked. He forgot he was wearing them, he gasped and the thought again. _Why the hell am I here anyway? _Caine sighed. Drake raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing here Caine?" Drake asked.

"I really don't know." Caine looked genuinely confused.

"I always knew you were a pansy." Drake muttered. Caine shrugged and continued dancing.

_**Let's play a love game

* * *

**_

**AHAHA, no-one says pansy ;)**

**Okaaay, completely random story , but hey, there are only so many adventures that can make sense and apply to the lovely Mr. Soren.**

**BIG BTW: anyone got idea's for Caine's next adventure, I will be your best friend ;)**

**-hippychiKK.**


	5. Caine's In the Band!

**The [Declassified] Adventures of Caine Soren**

**Caine's In the Band!

* * *

**

**Gosh, it's been ages since I've updated, it is surprisingly hard to think of adventures for Mr. Caine Soren.**

**Thanks to everyone that read this. Thanks to everyone that reviewed this too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Caine sat and stared at the blank wall, like he had done for the past four hours. He sighed dramatically. _What is there to do around here? _He thought desperately, _there must be something._

_....._

Caine thought hard.

_....._

"Hey, Fearless Leader." Diana said as she walked into his room, breaking Caine's concentration.

"Hey, Diana, what is it _you_ do around here?" He asked her ignoring what she called him.

"You mean other than plot various way to murder Drake and make it look like an accident?" She asked. Caine raised his eye brows. "Well, other than that, I knit."

Caine tried to picture that, Diana knitting. He snickered.

"Diana seriously, what is there to do in this hell-hole?"He asked her. Diana considered the thought.

"Caine, I don't know, you could read?" She guessed. Caine shook his head. "You could watch a movie?"

"I think I've watched every movie possible."

"Uh, I don't know Caine; maybe you could start a band?" She joked, but immediately stopped laughing when she saw Caine's eyes light up.

"No Caine, I was kidding-"But she was cut off by Caine talking.

"Get every kid that can play an instrument, or can sing or whatever and tell them to be in hall in two hours."

"No Caine, you can't be serious."

"Yes, I am, I'm starting a band." He grinned.

Diana sighed as she walked out of the room.

"He's completely lost it." She muttered.

* * *

**I know, really random. It's just that I imagine them getting so bored and when you're bored you do crazy things. Anyway, Idea's for the next adventure? They will be VERY appreciated. **

**-hippy**

**Xx.**


	6. Caine's In the Band! Part 2

**The [Declassified] Adventures of Caine Soren**

**Caine's in the Band! –Part 2**

**So no one submitted lyrics so you left it up to me (and Melmite), so just remember you asked for it. And again, just thank you readers. You lot are pretty super-duper.**

**Dedication: To Melmite for helping write the lyrics. For Caris L. Clearwater for suggesting this idea. And for Melmite&&Courtney&&JARREN because they're holding a gun to my head watching me type this. **

**(Note: the song is to the tune of The Climb- Stan Walker Cover)

* * *

**

Caine looked approvingly at the line up for his band auditions. Kids tuning guitars, playing around with drums and one kid holding a triangle. He looked over at Diana questioningly.

"Where are all the singers?" He asked

"I didn't tell any of them to audition." She said.

"What? We can't have a band without a singer, Diana. I know you're not stupid."

"You will have a singer." She told him.

"Who then?" He asked curiously.

"Me." She said Caine burst out in laughter.

"You," He laughed "You can sing?"

"Yes, in fact I can." She told him.

"Fine," He shrugged. "It's you're funeral." Diana scowled at him.

_Two hours later..._

"Well, well! It looks like we have our band!" Caine grinned.

He looked over at his fellow band mates: Drake was holding on to his keyboard, Diana clutched her microphone, Chunk was tuning his guitar, and Computer Jack was..._Computer Jack?_

"Jack, what are you doing here? You didn't even audition!" Caine exclaimed. Computer Jack went red with embarrassment.

"I, I thought I could help with the tech stuff. You know speakers and stuff."

"Fair enough." Caine agreed. "Now, we have to get down to business .We need a name," he declared.

"How about..._Whip Hand. Listen to this music or be whipped_," Drake suggested.

"How about _Death to Merwin,"_ Diana added.

"Catchy, but no. I was thinking something more along the lines of Caine and his minions." Caine grinned.

Everyone in the room cringed.

"Um, Caine, are you even in the band?" Diana asked finally after she realised she never saw him touch an instrument.

"Of course I am," he said as he picked up a bass guitar.

_That night_

"Concert time!" Caine beamed happily.

They were all standing outside the Coates Academy auditorium waiting to perform.

"And now," Computer Jack's voice said from inside. "Give it up for Gaiaphage! Singing the Fayz."

Everyone turned to Caine.

"It's a cool name," he shrugged. "Get up there!"

Diana stood on stage completely still until the music filled her ears. It was her time to shine, she thought happily and started to sing:

"_There's always going to be another mutant, I'm always gonna want to make Drake poof._

_There's always going to be another battle, and next time Sam's going to have to lose._

_It ain't about how the moofs they have, It ain't about how many bars they have-_

_It's the FAYZ-_

_We can almost see it, that dome above us._

_There's a voice inside Caine's head, it's hungry in the dark._

_Every step we're is taking, every move we're make, feels lost with no direction._

_The FAYZ is shaking,_

_But I gotta keep trying._

_Gonna make my way outside-_

_There's always going to be another mutant, I'm always gonna want to make Drake poof._

_There's always going to be another battle, and next time Sam's going to have to lose._

_It ain't about how many moofs they have, it ain't about how many bars they have-_

_It's the FAYZ-_

_The hunger we're facing,_

_I just can't take it,_

_This food from a can, it's just God damned tasteless. _

_You may not know it, but these could be our last moments._

_You gotta remember that but keep on going._

_But we, we gotta be strong, cause ya'll know I am not wrong-_

_There's always going to be another mutant, I'm always gonna want to make Drake poof._

_There's always going to be another battle, and next time Sam's going to have to lose._

_It ain't about how many moofs they have, it ain't about how many bars they have-_

_It's the FAYZ-"

* * *

_

**Well, that's the song you get people. Love it or hate it, tell me.**

**You got me,**

**x.**


End file.
